Sunny Weather
by CapKJaneway93
Summary: Rewatched Downton Abbey and was incredibly frustrated that Baxter and Molesley never got an ending. So here's mine! Inspired by the super hot weather England is getting at the moment. In progress, rating will change!
1. Chapter 1

Miss Baxter was hot.

Too hot.

The summer sun beamed down on her as she struggled her way along one of the village paths back to Downton Abbey. It was an unseasonably warm April and the air was almost swimming in heat, her corset under her loose cotton blouse and skirts felt like too much against her warm skin and her arms ached with her new purchases from the haberdashery store.

In hindsight going in to a shop that had a large "Closing down – everything must go!" sign in the window was her first mistake. Buying so much reduced fabric had been her second. But as mistakes go, these were a significant improvement on her past ones. And the fabrics she got were so lovely, and at such a reduced price! She just couldn't resist. In one hand she carried a basket full of odd buttons, trims and laces and in the other she carried a paper bag of end of the roll fabrics all folded into neat squares. Wedged under one arm sat not one, but two different bolts of the nicest printed cotton.

She hadn't spent too much, just what she'd normally spend really. The main problem now was getting everything back home. Which was proving significantly more difficult than she'd anticipated.

At least she hadn't brought the sewing machine.

Oh! That lovely sewing machine. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she thought of it again. Brand new and nearly two thirds of the price less than she'd see in the magazines. But she already had a nice machine. An old machine but a nice one.

A stray hair from her bun ticked her forehead and she tried to blow it away in annoyance. It stuck there, she had no spare hand to brush it away and the humidity had made her quite clammy. Irritated she huffed loudly in annoyance and felt a horrid trickle of sweat make it's way down from under her hat.

"Miss Baxter?" A voice she knew well unexpectedly came from her right.

Turning on the spot her face broke into a smile, despite the heat, as she saw Mr Molesley standing in the field next to the path she'd been walking down.

"Can I help?" He enquired with his usual humble smile.

Miss Baxter tried to manoeuvre her shopping so her arms stopped aching but only succeeded in several packs of the lace spilling out over the edge of her basket.

"I'm….Actually I'd much appreciate it"

She rolls her eyes as she struggles with the fabric bundles. Mr Molesley comes round the gate on to path to help. She only realises now that he is not dressed in his usual school teachers attire or even his Downton footman's uniform, but instead is wearing a loose pair of brown cord trousers, a dirty checked shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a thin old necktie. It looks surprisingly good on him. He beams a grin at her and reaches out to help.

"Here, let me" He pulls the large bolts from under her arm and takes her bag off her before she can even breathe a word of thanks.

Kneeling down she gathers the escaped goods back into the basket and feels her cheeks blush and a tingling warmth spread around her chest. Hopefully she could pass it off as the heat.

"Buying the whole store, Miss Baxter?" Mr Molesley chuckled to himself and fanned himself with his cap, he felt very under dressed next to her. Here he was gardening on his day off, covered in mud and sweating like anything! Whilst Miss Baxter was wearing a lovely summer dress (skirt? Dress? He wasn't sure!) that seemed to cling to her more than her Lady's maid uniform did. His eyes followed the curve of her skirt from her waist down to her…He blushed furiously and hoped she didn't notice.

"There was a sale" Miss Baxter stood back up with her basket better balanced and finally brushed away the stay hair from her forehead. The back of her hand came away damp and she grimaced, feeling her colour rise again. Not particularly ladylike to be caught hot and flustered. Trying the smile the moment away she continued "I just couldn't help myself, you know me! I do love fabric and sewing. And it's been such an age since I brought myself anything…I felt like a child in a sweet shop!" She grimaced again at the comparison being very much not a child herself – today she was feeling her age.

"I'm glad you had fun" He grinned back at her " I didn't know today was your day off? I wish you'd told me, I would have joined you." She blinked taken aback.

"…That is" Mr Molesley continued "If you'd had wanted company, didn't mean you had to have me near you…I mean with you…I mean.." He trailed off nervously feeling like he'd said something he shouldn't. It really was too hot to think today.

His discomfort was met with one of Miss Baxter's quiet smiles, the kind that made her eyes shine.

"I didn't realise you were free today Mr Molesley, otherwise of course I would have invited you. We could have had afternoon tea at the café" She chewed her lip feeling like she'd over spoken. They'd never been to a café together, just lots of pubs whilst on the search for Mr Bates's alibi. In fairness they'd spent quite a lot of time together in the last year or so, only it had suddenly halted when Mr Molesley had moved out of the Abbey to one of the teachers cottages a couple of month ago.

"Well…we could now?" His eyes brightened as he juggled with her fabric and shopping to get a hand free.

"It's past 4, Mr Molesley" Miss Baxter sighed and gently pulled her shirt at her chest, hoping to cool herself down "I believe to tearoom will be closed now"

"No, no! I meant..." He waved his free hand at the field he had come out of " …my house! It's just there, at the other end of this field!"

Her eyes followed where his gesture went; a cottage set back in the trees at the end of a field full of flowers. It was quite pretty really. Quite unexpected.

"It wouldn't be afternoon tea though" His carried on, grin dropping "But I do have a fruitcake"

She echoed his grin back, feeling suddenly weary in the humidity of the afternoon. "Sounds wonderful!"

With that they trailed their way across the open field. Miss Baxter kept a short distance behind, not wanting to barge into Mr Molesley's new life before he showed her the way. It felt presumptuous. Perhaps that was why she hadn't worked up the nerve to call on him yet. Well, that and the fact she'd only just found out where his house actually was.

Soon they reached the cottage and he swung open the back door ushering her inside, taking the rest of her shopping off her as he did so. Once the fabric and shopping was piled on his kitchen table Miss Baxter winced. She's definitely brought too much.

"These are lovely" Mr Molesley had plucked a packet of blue buttons out of the basket at random and stood admiring them, oblivious to the fact he was now alone with a women in his own home.

"Thank you" Miss Baxter smiled, fanning herself with her handkerchief. It was only slightly cooler inside the house than it had been outside and she was sure her hair was a mess and her face flushed. Not the sight she wanted Mr Molesley to see.

"Oh I am sorry!" He flustered, as if suddenly aware of her discomfort " Sit down, do sit down…" He waved vaguely in the direction of the next room "Let me get you a drink and a slice of cake and…well, whatever else you want really!" He laughed as if he'd made a joke and then paused, waiting for her to respond.

"Actually, a glass of water would be great. I didn't realise how hot it was going to be this afternoon"

"Of course, of course" He shook his head in his own silliness "I'm a terrible host, aren't I? Do go sit down Miss Baxter, you look shattered"

He immediately turned and busied himself with getting the food and drinks so missed her indignant look. Shattered indeed. Well, she was really. But she shouldn't look it! It was typical Mr Molesley she reflected, moving on from the moment, to say the wrong thing or to miss the obvious. He was so clever and yet…not. She almost giggled to herself at the thought of him realising his comment would cause offence; at first he'd be confused and then he'd be downright embarrassed and then he'd mumble and withdraw into himself.

It was not until this moment, standing alone in his new sitting room that she realised quite how much she'd missed him.

Sighing Miss Baxter sat down, on what turned out to be a rather uncomfortable sofa, and looked around the room. It was rather messy, but then he hadn't been expecting company. Piles of books and papers littered the shelves and bookcases and a vase of dying flowers sat on the mantelpiece. Two photos stood either side of the vase; one she assumed was his mother and father and the other she couldn't' make out, it seemed like a lot of people in a garden. The windows were open behind her bringing in a much needed breeze. It was an oddly reassuring room. Very much Mr Molesley's own.

"Here we are" He grandly carried a tray into the room and placed it on the little table by the sofa and sat down, leaving a respectable space between them. She wished he'd sat closer.

"Damn" Miss Baxter blinked, startled, as he jumped up again "I forgot your glass of water."

In an almost comical fashion Mr Molesley dashed out of the room only to return seconds later with the promised drink. Miss Baxter accepted it gratefully and smiled, sipping the cool liquid as she relaxed back into the seat.

For a moment of two they sat in companionable silence.

"I wish you'd called sooner" His offhand comment surprised her and she sat back upright. She felt bad and flustered again, though that wasn't his intention.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to sound like that…" He offered her a piece of fruit cake, eyes apologetic "I just…I think I'm missing the lifestyle of the big house, you know? Lots to do there, always people to talk to…well, mainly you to talk to" His ears blushing red with his honesty but she chose to ignore them and took the offered cake.

Miss Baxter smoothed her skirts over her legs, thankful to be sitting down out of the heat. "I didn't want to intrude Mr Molesley. If I'm honest I was waiting for an invitation"

"…I didn't think of that" His brows furrowed and he absentmindedly sipped his tea.

"It is a lovely house Mr Molesley" She said looking around the room again.

"Thank you Miss Baxter" He flashed her another big smile and her chest fluttered. "I really can't take any of the credit though, only the mess is mine." He paused to sip his tea "…which I am sorry about by the way, next time you come I promise it will be spotless!"

She laughed at that knowing it wouldn't be. But if she was really being honest she liked the mess. It was very comforting.

"So what are you going to make with your new purchases?" He enquired, raising an eyebrow over his teacup.

"I'm not sure yet!" She chuckled lightly at her frivolous spending. "Maybe a summer dress or something for Daisy or Anna or the baby…I just couldn't help myself really!" She ate a large cherry from the cake "…They had the most wonderful sewing machine Mr Molesley"

"Did they?" He looked around into the other room to see her things on the table "Did you get it?!" His voice went up an touch whenever he was surprised. She'd missed that.

"Oh goodness, no! I can't imagine carrying that back AND the things I just got! It was struggle enough as it was!" She giggled light heartedly enjoying the idle chit chat. "And I spent more than enough today"

"…But you would like it?" Mr Molesley questioned as he poured her a cup of tea, more out of habit from a life of service than her asking for it.

"I guess not" She helped herself to another piece of cake to go with the tea "I already have one, don't I? I don't need two!"

"Oh" He trailed off in thought.

They chatted about this and that and Miss Baxter caught Mr Molesley up on the gossip of the Abbey he'd missed and the afternoon turned into evening. They'd relaxed more onto the sofa and Miss Baxter now sat with her legs folded under her drinking what must be her 6th cup of tea. The heat of the day had cooled somewhat and the hazy evening light looked lovely over the field behind them, but Mr Molesley was not looking at that. He was looking at another view.

"I like your hair like that"

"Like what?" She smiled bemused "It's always like this?" Reaching up she patted her hair and found it was not, in fact, always like this.

"Oh goodness! Do you have a mirror?" She could feel the loose strands now, around her face and curling down the back of her neck. "It's so untidy!"

"Here look" He smiled wistfully, wishing he'd kept his thoughts to himself "There's one in the kitchen"

She followed him through to the kitchen and was instantly reminded of how much she still had to carry back to the Abbey. Pursing her lips at her own greediness she looked into the small mirror at the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was a mess. Well, it was still in the bun she'd pinned it into this morning but some brown curls had come loose and she found she looked rather bohemian. She realised she'd never checked it when she took off her hat.

"I still think it looks lovely" Behind her Mr Molesley lent against the table "But then it always does" He coloured at his bold words wishing it was still warm enough to pass them off as the heats fault.

Miss Baxter blushed into the mirror as she tidied her hair feeling vain and foolish, glad that he couldn't see her reflection. When he did manage to say the right things Mr Molesley definitely got them spot on. She gulped at her refection. She'd really missed him the last month and now, standing in his kitchen at such close and intimate quarters, she just couldn't voice it.

"Might I take you home?" His gentle voice broke her daydream and she spun around abruptly realised she'd be staring into his mirror for too long.

"…Sorry, what did you say?"

He cleared his throat, realising his phrasing hadn't been great the first time round "I'll walk you back to the house if you'd like? I can carry the fabric?"

"That would be lovely" She smiled that smile again "I haven't a clue where I'm going to store everything!"

"Well…leave some of it here then? If you want?" He scratched the back of his neck distractedly and yawned.

"Only if that's okay? I'd hate for it to be in your way…I haven't tired you out, have I Mr Molesley?" She raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth tugged up into a half smile at the thought.

"Not at all. I've had a very pleasant afternoon" He picked up the bag of folded fabrics and looked at them thoughtfully. "I missed our talks"

Miss Baxter felt the breath she'd been holding release in a sigh.

"I have missed your company Mr Molesley" It came out sounding off hand and rather blunt. But there, she'd said it. She was rewarded with his humble smile and self-depicting shake of the head.

They left the cottage and made their way across the lush field as dusk started to fall. It wasn't warm anymore but not yet cold either. He offered her his arm as they reached the path and Miss Baxter took it gratefully. It was a welcome closeness from the last few months and she was glad of it. As they walked Mr Molesley talked about the plans he had for his garden and how excited he was for it to look nice come August, for the annual bazaar.

Miss Baxter thought back to her first Downton Bazaar. It seem quite long ago now, but she was glad of the nice memory amongst the horrid ones. She grinned suddenly remembering Mr Molesley ringing the bell on the test of strength. How exited she'd been…and how surprised he'd been! And how he'd defended her at every opportunity against Mr Barrows bullying.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Baxter?"

"Just thinking of when I first started at Downton, Mr Molesley"

"Oh" He went quiet for a few minutes and they walked on as the Abbey came into view over the hill.

At the entrance to the Servants Hall they paused. Now they were back and would have to say goodbye the air around them seemed hot and uncomfortable again. Mr Molesley cleared his throat nervously and attempted to straighten his gardening attire.

"Don't worry" Miss Baxter smiled ruefully "Mr Carson won't chide you!"

"It's not that" He mumbled, taking off his cap.

They stood for a few seconds longer facing each other, both trying to find the words.

"Youwillcomeagain…won't you?"

Mr Molesley spoke faster than his mouth could move.

Miss Baxter chuckled and bowed her head to conceal her smile. "Of course. That is, so long as I'm invited?"

"Same time next week?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Good" She reached out to take the bag off him and their fingers gently brushed. Nothing scandalous, nothing huge, just a touch.

They stood close together in the evening light.

On a sudden impulse she leaned across and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Almost nothing. Almost.

He smelled like fruitcake and roses and mud. It made her heart flutter.

As soon as the moment happened it was gone and she turned to walk away, leaving Mr Molesley rubbing his cheek in astonishment, mouth agape. At the door she turned to look back at him and offered him a small grin.

"Goodnight, Miss Baxter" He waved funnily and beamed like a schoolboy.

"Goodnight, Mr Molesley"

With some difficultly she turned away and entered the Servants Hall. Not because she was tired but because she had desperately not wanted the moment to end. It was so clean and innocent and nice. So different to the last man…that man. She sighed and put her basket and bag on the table. The hall was quiet now, she'd missed the Servants dinner and everyone had their own thing to do, their own loved one to be with. Miss Baxter was glad of the difference in her parting with Mr Molesley now to that awful time he'd been told her secret. She hadn't been able to bear that.

How his face had crumpled. How his puppy dog eyes had glistened with confusion.

How he'd looked at her.

He looked at her different now.

* * *

.

Yay! I finally got back into writing! Damn this adorable couple and their unfinished storyline!

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The weather continued to be insufferable. Mr Molesley tugged at his shift collar hoping the end of class bell would ring soon, which was very unlike him. He loved teaching. It was thoroughly unexpected that he now sat at the front of the class in a brown suit, students before him anxiously scribbling away.

But the last week had been hot and horrible.

Admittedly a surprise test on a Wednesday afternoon was not his best idea.

The humidity in the class room had caused the windows to cloud over despite him opening every one in the place.

He mopped his brown with his handkerchief nervously and checked the time again. At least he wasn't at the Abbey…standing through another uncomfortable dinner in his full livery. He shuddered at the thought.

Miss Baxter would be in her full black Ladies Maid uniform.

The thought of her flustered face last week made him smile slightly.

His mind wandered back to their time together that afternoon. How she'd rested her head on his sofa in the drowsy evening warmth, how her blouse sat lower on her chest than he was used to, how the material had clung to her skin, how her hair had fallen around her face when she laughed…how her fingers had brushed his.

How her soft lips had felt against his cheek.

How they'd feel against his.

His unchecked thoughts drifted further, more than he'd even dare to let them got before.

How would it would feel to have his arms wrapped around her, lips on her neck, her body pushed against his against the wall in his kitchen…

The bell rang loudly.

"Papers! Ermm, Tests! That is…test papers to the front please class" He cursed his stammering in front of the children. None of them seemed to mind too much though. He was rewarded with a pile of sweaty test papers on his desk as they all filed out of the classroom, shouting their goodbyes as they went. The children ran off merrily into the sun drenched evening, careless and free.

He wiped his brow again and sighed.

Daydreaming was not a good habit.

Especially when he felt so embarrassed about his own thoughts. What would Miss Baxter say if she knew? God! She'd be so offended. Such crude thoughts, so…so indecent.

He see her tomorrow.

He grinned.

* * *

Her sewing machine had broken.

She couldn't believe it.

Of all the ridiculous and stupid things that could happen. It clunked pathetically at her and the needle snapped again. She closed her eyes in frustration. That was the 4th needle in the last half hour.

Maybe it was overheated?

She patted the machine in the way one might comfort a crying child.

Miss Baxter sighed and rubbed her eyelids.

Best call it a day before she hurled the stupid thing across the servants hall. And that really wouldn't do.

She looked sadly at the garment in her hands.

The shirt was still sleeveless and collarless. It just could not be given as a present in that state; so untidy and unfinished. The fabric was a nice grey and blue check cotton and she'd planned to pair it with the buttons he'd admired. It would have been a nice shirt; soft to touch, nice to look at.

After her unexpected encounter with Mr Molesley last week she'd felt terrible that she hadn't visited him sooner. And had not even had a housewarming gift for him!

So she'd made a shirt.

Or half of one at least.

The size she'd guess at, having looked at his old footman's livery in one of the cupboards. She'd made it a little looser and the sleeves a little longer than that old stiff shirt. Especially when he'd looked so at ease in his own clothes. Thinking of him in his gardening outfit made her stomach flutter. He'd looked so comfortable. So…dashing? No, that wasn't the right word. She chucked and sighed at the thought. Mr Molesley was certainly not dashing.

The sewing machine clacked again and Miss Baxter gave up.

Maybe she'd have time tomorrow to visit the shop before she saw him? Would the sewing store even be open still? And then it would take her a few hours at least to set up a new machine and finish the present. …and she'd couldn't afford the new machine now!

Plus all of that fuss would eat into the precious time she had hoped to spend with him.

She wrinkled her nose in frustration.

* * *

Thursday was cooler that the previous days had been.

A nice breeze ruffled Miss Baxter's' skirts as she walked away from Downton. She had given way to much thought to her outfit this morning. She felt overdressed. It wasn't so much that she was wearing anything fancy, just that it had taken her a long time to settle on anything.

In fact, in the end, she had chosen the pale blue outfit she'd worn to the seaside a few years ago.

It felt a little out of fashion now.

The cut was too square and the fabric too heavy. It was also too big for her still. Not that she supposed he'd notice that.

Looking around she admired the lush green trees and fields that spring had brought. Daffodils lined the edge of the pathway. She liked them. They were big and colourful and unapologetic.

"Good Morning!" Mr Molesley's voice rang out from the gate a few meters ahead of her.

Her tummy tightened. He'd been waiting for her.

"Good Morning Mr Molesley" She waved and beamed at him from underneath her hat. She'd chosen a bigger one this week, white with a large brim to shield her eyes from the sun. She'd also hoped this hat might keep her hair in check.

He looked as relaxed as the other week, though this time significantly less muddy.

At the field entrance they met almost awkwardly.

A handshake would be odd but a hug would have been much too forward.

Mr Molesley compromised by taking her hand and clumsily kissing it. And then blushed bright red from his ears to the top of his head.

For a moment Miss Baxter was breathless.

"How…how was your week?" She managed to stutter out, her hand tingling and still held lightly in his. His fingers was warm but not unpleasant. His thumb brushed her knuckles.

"Hot!" He barked a laugh awkwardly and dropped her hand, offering instead his arm.

They walked together though the field and with each step Miss Baxter felt the cares of the week melt away as she listened to Mr Molesley recount the two terrible school assemblies he's lead and the funny drawing he'd found of himself, clearly done by a bored student.

"Don't be silly, they all adore you" She cajoled, tipping her head back to see him shake his modestly.

"I kept it anyway" He grinned "Put it up in my kitchen…my house is lacking a bit in decoration at the moment!"

"I look forward to seeing it" And truly, she was.

It was pinned to the wall in his kitchen as promised. Miss Baxter couldn't help but chuckle lightly; it was an incredibly unflattering drawing. Next to her Mr Molesley cross his arms and nodded in pride, ever the art critic.

"I think she has a bright future"

"I'm sure she does" She stole a glance at him and met his eyes, they were full of mirth.

Her quiet chuckle broke into a full laugh.

He tried to look affronted but failed, his pursed lips pulling to the sides as he tried to control his features.

"It's quite lovely" She couldn't stop laughing. He was so pleased with this unappealing image. His mouth opened as if to say something but he seemed to think better of it and succumbed to his own hilarity, throwing his head back in a roar of laughed that joined hers.

After a second they calmed down. She couldn't risk looking at the drawing again for fear of another relapse. She still felt overdressed so she took her hat off and placed it on the table, swiftly checking her hair in the small mirror by the stairs to avoid last weeks disaster. Miss Baxter fanned herself with her hand, warm from the moment

He handed her a cup of tea. Apparently he'd been prepared.

"Thank you Mr Molesley" Her voice shook slightly with her effort to quell her laughter and she took the cup and saucer off him. It was nice china. Cream with little pink dots around the rim. On closer inspection they turned out to be tiny roses. She took a sip and met his eyes. She was very glad she'd come.

"Would you like to see the garden?" He gestured to the back door awkwardly.

"Of course!" She gave him a small smile and followed him out of the backdoor leaving the cup on the kitchen side.

Mr Molelsey's garden was on the left hand side of the house, mostly in the shade of the trees. Clearly he'd been busy. The lawn was neat and well-appointed. The flower beds were full of tulips, daffodils, snowdrops and bluebells and from the tree by the wall hung pink cherry blossom.

It really was quite special.

"My dad has been helping me spruce it up" Of course he'd take none of the credit "It was just part of the field when I moved in"

Miss Baxter looked around in pleasure.

"What a lovely place to call home" She bent down to admire the flowers.

"I hoped you'd like them"

"Of course I would" She stood up again, hand shielding her eyes from the spots of sun that broke through the trees. She should have left her hat on.

She turned to face him and found him much closer than expected.

Almost chest to chest.

Apparently it was unexpected for him too.

For a split second she considered taking a step back, but then she'd stand on the snowdrops.

They'd stood this close before, of course. If ever there was a party or wedding reception he was always at her side to be dance partner. But this felt very different. They were alone. In his garden. Surrounded by flowers.

His hand touched hers gingerly.

She let out half a gasp before her fingers found his and took his hand properly.

The heavy embroidered cuffs on her dress looked odd next to his plain shirt, especially since his sleeves were partly rolled up, exposing his arms. They weren't pale like hers, his skin surprisingly tanned.

He lifted her hand.

Her gaze followed it upwards, past his chest, until he pressed his lips against the back of her hand again.

A very bold move.

She gasped properly this time.

His eyes weren't full of mirth anymore. More concern. This was a the boldest thing he'd ever done.

Turning her hand over he pressed a second kiss to her palm. Lingering this time, letting his lips properly touch her skin. Her breath hitched.

Her eyes never left his. She was sure they mirrored hers. Wide and breathless.

Her other hand reached forward to steady herself and met with his waist, her fingers unexpectedly gripping hold of the soft material she found there. Pulling them closer together. He kissed her palm again, seemingly unsure of how to move forward.

Her hand slipped from his grasp and moved to his cheek, brushing the stubble she found there. He moved into her touch, his other hand hovered on her back, not confident enough to pull her tighter. Not wanting to push his luck. Not wanting to offend.

She guided him closer to her and lifted her face. He eyes were closed now, breathing slow. But she imagined she could hear his heartbeat, loud and fast.

Her lips pressed again his cheek.

This time she did not pull away immediately. She too lingered, enjoying the closeness.

She felt his face turn back towards her slightly.

Miss Baxter kissed him again, this time on the corner of his lips. She could feel his hand tightening on her back, his other touched her shoulder lightly. She pulled away slightly and opened her eyes to find his.

His eyes flicked down to her lips and he subconsciously wet his with his tongue.

Her lips parted ever so slightly.

Her breathing was almost erratic at this point.

The hand she held against his cheek trembled slightly and she grasp the fabric of his shirt tighter.

He was leaning down towards her.

"Mr Molesley! Mr Molesley!"

Children's voices rang out abruptly from through the trees.

They parted suddenly. Both incredibly flustered.

"Mr Molesley!" The children's voices were persistent and Mr Molesley gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed. "Are you there, Mr Molesley"

Miss Baxter tried to give him a smile she hoped would be comforting but he didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm here" His voice rang out sharply.

Five young faces appeared over the fence. All grinning and flushed with running in the sun.

"What to come fishing with us down the river?" The eldest chirped up, oblivious to what he had disturbed.

"No" His voice was still sharp but upon seeing the children's faces Mr Molesley softened "Not today James, I have company"

The children's eyes all immediately switched to Miss Baxter and she waved at them, incredibly self-conscious and uncomfortably aware her cheeks were flushed and her breathing too fast. She managed a small smile. The youngsters waved back and all disappeared back into the woods as swiftly as they'd come, pigtails and fishing nets flying behind them.

Mr Molesley grimaced. "Shouldn't you all be in school?" He shouted after them as an afterthought.

The silence around them echoed.

"Sorry"

He was hesitant to look at her now.

"Don't be silly" She murmured, still staring into the trees. She wasn't even sure what had just happened.

Whatever it was, the moment seemed to have gone.

"Shall…shall we go to lunch?" He was back at her side, hand hovering at near her lower back. Mr Molesley's confidence was failing him rather badly. A moment ago they'd been almost embracing and now, well now he couldn't even get the nerve to put his hand on her back properly.

"Lunch?" Miss Baxter unnecessarily straightened her dress and stepped away from him.

She felt silly and old and foolish.

"I thought we might walk to the tea room? It's definitely open now!" His voice was hopeful.

"That sounds nice" She gave him a wry smile.

* * *

They walked into the village together, along the country path. There was an odd space between them. He hadn't offered his arm when they left the cottage and she hadn't asked for it. In the tearooms they both ordered food and tea and sat in an difficult silence. With other people around them it was hard to talk about what had occurred between them in his garden that morning. But then, neither of them seemed to want to address it anyway.

His hand touched hers as he passed her the milk jug.

"I'm being ever so silly, Mr Molesley" Miss Baxter shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Are you, Miss Baxter?" He managed a small half smile.

"Yes!" She sipped her tea and looked at his properly. She leaned forwards across the table "Can we just start today over? I think I've made you uncomfortable?"

He nodded enthusiastically, face finally breaking into a relaxed smile. "You haven't…you didn't….aw, it doesn't matter"

So they started again. The conversation flowed as it had done before and soon they were laughing and chatting happily. He even ordered cake for them to share. Though Miss Baxter was careful not to let her fork touch his.

After lunch they walked back through the village and Mr Molesley suggest a walk, to 'make the most of the good weather'. And so they walked side by side though the fields, talking of nothing until the sun began to make i's journey back down.

Once again the evening brought some much needed coolness to the air and Miss Baxter shivered. Her light summer dress wasn't much of a barrier against the cold.

"Here" Unexpectedly she felt Mr Molesley drape his jacket over her shoulders. He'd been carrying it around all afternoon for this very purpose. But Miss Baxter wasn't to know that.

The jacket was warm against her skin and she pulled it tighter around her. It smelled good.

He was watching her with an odd look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I upset you today" His voice was so quite she might have missed it.

"You didn't upset me?" She frowned a little and turned to look at him shyly as they continued walking.

"I offended you then?" He persisted.

"Not at all" She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

They'd stopped walking.

Miss Baxter pulled the warm jacket tighter around her shoulders and looked up at Mr Molesley. He gulped, visibly nervous.

"…Can I try again?"

Her chest tightened. Did he just ask what she thought he'd asked?

"Try again?" Her voice was soft, timid. It made Mr Molesley's stomach flutter.

He nods.

Miss Baxter stands still at the end of a field under a canopy of trees. The evening breeze lights flutters her skirts as Mr Molesley leans towards her and places a tender kiss on her forehead. His hands fall to her shoulders, lightly rubbing then in a comforting guesture. She brings her hands up slowly and places them squarely on his chest, enjoying the soft fabric under her skin.

He presses a second kiss to her temple.

Her eyes flutter closed.

"Try again" She breathes.

He kisses her again, this time on her cheek. His hands have moved to her back now and are holding her closely to him, his fingers spread as if to hold onto as much of her as possible.

Her heart is racing.

"Again"

Miss Baxter can barely breathe as his lips find hers.

It's a slow chaste kiss.

He tastes of tea. His arms feel good around her. Protective.

Her hands curl into his chest, gripping his shirt, pulling his closer.

She opens her lips a little.

He needs no more encouragement.

There is no holding back now; months and months of pent up feelings, of frustration, are given to the kiss. The warmth of his lips against her cold ones is wonderful. She sucks a little on his bottom lip and he moans into her mouth, pulling her closer to him still, willing this moment not to end. Her hand finds his neck and he hesitantly darts his tongue across her open lips. She parts them further willingly, appreciating this may be his first time kissing anyone, and finds his full kisses are sweet and tender and slow.

It's lovely.

Breathless he draws back from her and leans his forehead against hers, hugging her against him.

"Same time next week?" Mr Molesley asks timidly, a twinkle in his eyes.

Miss Baxter giggles.

Her hand strokes the bare skin on his neck and he shudders at her touch. Eyes flickering closed in contentment.

"Walk me back to Downton?" Miss Baxter has some trouble finding her voice. It comes out a little throaty and shy.

"Of course" Mr Molesley reluctantly releases her and immediately takes her hand in his as if afraid she'd be lost without his guidance. He's partly right. But not at this moment.

At this moment Miss Baxter has never felt more certain of herself.

She squeezes his hand, provoking a shy smile from him.

Neither of them can wait till the next day off.

* * *

Sorry for the rubbish upload the first time! I've edited the chapter so should read as normal now :) Also...the place I'm currently staying is called Molesley Village! How funny is that!? Xxx


End file.
